unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Acerlot/UNTURNED STORY, Chapter 9
Chapter 9 It has been many hours since the captain left the Military base in search for food. A few steps later, he sees the Space Needle, then Seattle. He was relieved to make it, but that was only part one for him. He enters Seattle from the south, the city was dead as dead, except the undead were walking around the place. The spotted the captain and were coming towards him. The captain readies his Maplestrike at them, but knew just one shot can get the whole city to him. He backed away from the undead, putted his Maplestrike away and pulled out his Military Knife, he still backs away from the horde and enters another street. He runs and runs the undead became more and more dense and it was impossible to run anymore. The captain heads into one of the buildings and slams the entry door shut and locks it. The undead were pounding on the door hard. The captain rushes up stairs, he enters one of the units of the apartment and sees a zombie there. The captain didn't hesitate and slices the zombie's head with his Military Knife. He sees the fridge and opens it, he sees fruits and meals. He only grabbed the fruits and hoped they were not bad. He rushes towards the rooftop. He quickly did the math to jump to the other building. He readies himself and charges towards the ledge, he jumps and injured himself in the landing, but he was glad to pass that. But he knew he needed to get down to the ground to find a supermarket here. Many jumps, injures and zombie slaying later, he was near the Space Needle. "I can use the tower to find the supermarket," he says to himself. There were numerous undead near the entrance of the Space Needle he got in close and killed all of them with the Military Knife. He enters the tower, finds the elevator and presses the highest level there is. Nearly 43 seconds later he makes it to the top. There were only a few zombies at the top and the captain slices and kills all of them. He looks out into the city to find the supermarket. He walks around the tower to find it, then he sees it, "That massive blue building is the market or maybe a mall I hope," He says to himself. He fixes on the location of the supermarket and descends down the needle via elevator. When he reaches the ground, he dashes off towards the supermarket. It wasn't hard for him to get there as it was on a straight road to get there. He made it, but there were many zombies near the entrance and the captain didn't want to waste his time and pulled out the Maplestrike and fired at the undead, they were all killed and the captain ran in and he knew that more of them will come for him. Once he entered, he then noticed it was a mall and not a supermarket. "How can I ever find the supermarket," He says to himself. Then there was a map in front of him, he walks towards it and looks at it, analyzes it. Then runs towards the location of the supermarket. There were many zombies in his way and the captain did not waste his time and shot and shot all the way towards the supermarket. He reaches the place and it was closed. The captain uses his Maplestrike and keeps on hitting the glass. The glass finally shatters into a thousand pieces and the captain finally enters the supermarket. It was dark and quite cold, the captain didn't have a torch to see so he had to use his eyes to get through, he was also thirsty and hungry, so he got out his Alicepack and took out a bottle of water and an MRE (Meal, Ready-to-Eat) He tear the MRE and he pulls the tray inside and it contains bread, beans and nuts only with a spoon, fork and a knife. He quickly ate and drink away. He finished his snack, throws the rubbish away and enters the supermarket. He opens his Alicepack and stuffs every food and drink he can possibly get in. It took him a while and his bag was full to the brim. He went back to the exit and as he was, he was bitten in the arm by a zombie that he didn't notice. He screams and he pulls out his Maplestrike out and shoots the zombie in the head and blood was everywhere. He managed to get out of the supermarket and looks at his arm, he screams in horror. The infected place was spreading and the captain hurries to get out his anti-virus tables and takes of the lids of one tablet and swallows the lot into his mouth, he had no bandages and he was not going back in the supermarket again. He then heads back towards the military base, he manages to get out of the mall and onto the street, his hand was getting better, but the tablets will not last much longer soon. Just then an unimaginable thing happened, a phone booth near to him rings, he then walks towards the booth and answers the call. "Hello," says the captain. "I know you're in the city, you should have not come here at all," says a guy with a very deep voice. "Well, goodbye," says the captain and hangs up the phone. He continues the journey back to the military base. He felt tired after all of that. Then a convoy of cars entered the street in front of him. They were coming towards him and the captain tried to run. But they shot him in the back, he screamed, then fell to the ground. He can only hear a few words, "Take him now," screams a guy. Category:Blog posts